Love the Way You Lie
by PSfan712
Summary: oneshot While everyone is celebrating the death of the dark lord, Samantha stays away from the crowd and relects back to when she first came to the school, how she fell in love and lost everything. What she really needs, is the one thing she lost.Draco/oc


Hey guys, I really am only writing this out of boredom and the fact that ive been reading other hp fanfictions lately because of the Deathly Hallows release. Those put together, gave me some ideas for…something. I haven't been writing because I lost interest in it. I don't know if I'll get it back, I have other things to do; I have a social life I need to keep…haha. This one-shot it basically based off my two chapter fanfic The Heir of Slytherin. There will be another note after the oneshot at the bottom.

Disclaimer: Jk Rowling deserves all the credit; she is an amazing woman that Stephanie Meyer will never compare too.

* * *

3rd Year:

_In 3__rd__ year, my best friends, Kenzie, Lizzie, plus myself transferred to Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. I transferred from the American school I was at because my 'Uncle' Severus said that Hogwarts offered better protection. I didn't want to go by myself, why would anyone? I convinced Kenzie and Lizzie to come along as well. I missed my family as soon as I left the parking lot of the airport, sure they were not my real family, as I had learned earlier in my life, but they raised me. I was grateful. _

_Hogwarts was nothing like I had imagined. It was far more spectacular than my other school, and that was saying something. My last school was also amazing. I met Harry Potter and was told by the headmaster that because of my 'last name,' I had a similar connection to You Know Who to Harry's. I was sorted into Slytherin while Kenz and Lizzie were sorted into Gryffindor. We weren't together, but someone else now had my full attention. He was tall, blonde, and very well off financially. I had met Draco in Diagon alley when I had accidentally run into him in a shop. I guess that is where you can say life ended and began in a sense._

4th Year:

_Summer vacation had gone quite well. Kenz, Lizzie, and I had gotten together quite a few times to go places. It was fun, but I was looking forward to going back to school. Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament at the beginning of school feast. We were introduced to the other schools. My old school should have been there but were banned because of a conspiracy from back in the day. I was becoming better friends with Harry, as well as Draco. Draco was something completely different when he was alone. He was sweet and caring. He wasn't like he acted in public. When Draco asked me to the Yule Ball, I was ecstatic. Kenzie and Lizzie were going with the Weasley twins. Draco asked me out the day after the dance. He taken me outside that day and asked me in the snow along the bank of the lake. My life could not get any better._

5th Year:

_Delores Umbridge, how do I despise that woman! I don't even think she is a woman; she's a monster in pink for Christ's sake! I had thought that 5__th__ year would be the best year. I was still in a relationship with Draco, I had friends from Kenzie and Lizzie, to other people, to Harry. Life was good until the monster in pink stood in front of the entire school and acted like she was everyone's friend. I thought my life had completely shattered the day that Draco told me we were over. It was at breakfast on a normal day. I sat down next him like I usually did. He asked me why I sat there. When I responded he told me we were through. I of course made a scene and left the Great Hall in tizzy. I ended up spilling my guts to Potter because he had followed me out. I told me Draco broke up with me, because he had got what he had wanted. The day before, we did it for the first time together in a broom closet during class. That's what he wanted and now I was useless._

_All my life, I had had dizzy spells, and sometimes even passed out. Dumbledore told me that it was my version of what Harry might feel when his scar burns. I had one of those one day in the corridor about a week after the break up. By this time the Headmaster had disappeared and Umbridge was in charge. From what I heard after I woke up in the hospital wing, was that Harry saw me pass out and ran to get a teacher from the great hall during lunch. Snape rushed to get to me because he knew what to do. Umbridge told him she had me under control. She gave me some weird potion. I wasn't the same for a while because of it. I started to pass out quite frequently and the potion caused me to be in pain all the time. It made me sick, cold, and I could barely move. Malfoy was worse than ever. He was always ripping on me for no reason at all. Said I was a disgrace for being Harry's friend. Harry told me he came and visited a few times when I was passed out. Umbridge kept making me go to class despite the fact that I felt and looked like shit. I eventually had a mental breakdown one day in the hallway. Professor McGonagall, I remember, was trying to calm me down. I was sobbing uncontrollably about a dream I had had. I was shaking and eventually after Snape and the Professor told her off, I was taken to the hospital wing and put into coma for about a week._

6th year:

_Kenzie and Lizzie were not my friends anymore, they hadn't been since I told them about what me and Draco had done last year. Kenzie deemed me a whore and Liz didn't want there to be a conflict so she wasn't my friend either. I started to meet with Harry in Dumbledore's office quite a bit. I learned why I was connected to You Know Who. Draco was acting differently and something was off about him. He was unusually quiet and very secretive about everything. Harry was convinced that he was a death eater. I kept my mouth shut because I knew that he probably was. There was that one day when I thought my life has flipped upside down. I heard from screaming first years that a 6__th__ year student was taken to the hospital wing after a fight. When I asked what the student looked like they describe him as Draco. They said that Harry Potter had beaten him and that he was covered in blood. I started racing down the hallways and met Potter on the way. I kind of felt bad afterwards, but I punched him square in the face. I couldn't believe what I saw when I saw Draco. His chest was completely bandaged and he looked very pale. He wasn't awake yet but I told Madam Pomfrey that I would stay with him. Only very late into the night did he wake up. For once he wasn't angry, wasn't spiteful and full of nasty words. He was the Draco I had fallen in love with back in 3__rd__ year. I eventually started to doze off lying next to him on the cot. _

"_Promise me you'll never leave me again?" I asked._

"_I promise." I heard him reply as I fell asleep. That promise was broken as I silently watched him flee the grounds after the murder of the Headmaster._

7th year:

_I had promised Harry that I would help protect the school and stay there. I ended up on the run just like him. I hoped to hear of anything that had to do with Draco along the way. I found Potter and the other two later on and then traveled with them._

Present:

I was never really a person who loved crowds. Especially really loud and rowdy ones. Voldemort was dead, all of 10 minutes ago. Harry was being celebrated and I watched from the wall of the Great Hall. As I scanned to room, my eyes fell upon the three people who didn't know whether they should be there or not. Unfortunately Draco happened to make eye contact and I couldn't stand it. I started rushing to the doors, tears forming in my eyes. As I entered the quiet corridor I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around and it was him. He had followed me out.

"What do you want?" I was trying my hardest not to let him know that I was on the verge of tears.

"Sam I'm sorry."

"No you're not!"

"Sam, please listen-"

"No! You left, you broke your promise, your not sorry! Last year, you promised you wouldn't leave me and yet I watched you run like a coward after Snape!" I had given up trying to hold in the tears. They were running down my face. Draco came close and had his hands holding onto my shoulders. "Don't touch me." I pushed his hand off of my shoulders, "Please, just go away, I am done with you."

"Sam," he whispered. I looked up at him. He looked heartbroken and just broken in general.

"Just go!"

"Fine…" he turned and walked to where his parents were near the doors of the Hall. It seemed like it was taking him forever to get there. Had I really walked that far away?

"Draco!" I yelled. He turned around to face me and I ran towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his hold me close to him tightly. "Thank god you're okay." I was sobbing and I was sure he was at least crying as well.

"I am so sorry, so, so sorry." He told me as we stood there. The only way I could respond was to hold him tighter. It said that I forgave him. I didn't think I could say anything while I stood there and cried. I looked up at him and smiled as he brushed away the tears that were still on my face. I had to laugh and he did as well.

"What has my life become?" I asked him jokingly.

"One big unhappy ending?"

"I'll take that." I said leaning up to kiss him. "Draco, do you remember back in 5th year when I had my meltdown?" he nodded. "Well, the dream I had was about you. In the dream, you were killed during similar events to tonights. I realized then, that I don't think that I could actually live without you."

"Well then, I guess we finally agree on something." He said, looking down at me. I smiled before leaning my forehead onto his chest. I felt him place his chin on top of my head before letting out a deep sigh. "What do we do now? I mean, lets face it, the rest of my family is more than likely going to be put in Azkaban."

"You should stay with me for the summer. Draco, you could experience the life you never had. Sure, my parents are muggles, but that would be the only setback. We're all still people, magical or not."

"I don't think,"

"Draco, please? At least introduce yourself. Would it really be that bad to associate with them?" he sighed before speaking again.

"When would I even do that? They're not even here."

"Actually, they were brought here like the rest of the parents by instant request of the professors."

"Fine." He said after standing still for a while. We started for the Great Hall where my family was when I heard a small 'eh hem' from behind Draco. It was his mother. We stopped and waited for her to speak.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. I was just wondering, of course it you don't want to I understand, if you would want to stay at the manor for the other half of the summer. Lucius…won't be there and…"

"Of course." I said. I felt so sorry for her. Her life had been completely destroyed. She smiled when I responded

"Are you sure Sam?" Draco asked.

"It will be fine." I said. We started to walk back in when she called again.

"Draco," she said reaching for something in her cloak, "these are yours." She handed him a couple of moving photographs. "I found them back at the manor and I didn't want anything to happen to them." The photos were of me and him, one from each year. The earliest one from 3rd year showed him whispering something into my ear that caused me to laugh. The next one showed us leaning into kiss each other. 5th year showed us both on a couch in the common room, it was just me looking up at him and then he leaned down to kiss my forehead. And last year's picture showed both of us leaning up against a tree out on the grounds. We were just there. We were both asleep and Lizzie had taken my camera out of my bag and taken the picture.

"Thank you mum." He said with a smile as we walked into the crowd of people.

* * *

I ask that you please review this. I don't really want critique or anything. If you enjoyed it I was wonder if in the review you could tell me whether or not I should right this as a fanfic with the events from the other years. If so, what years should I include. Thank you so much, your review will be much appreciated.


End file.
